Early
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: In the early hours of morning, Haru wakes up to Rin sleeping beside him. Making him realize that Rin is weaker than he lets on. RinHaru, Yaoi, Fluff, *Oneshot* RinX Haru, Seme Haru, Uke Rin


**Its been a while since I wrote one of these**

 **Its been a busy month for me this one just gone, sorry for not uploading stories in a while**

 **Just some RinHaru fluff to make your day**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru opened his eyes wearily, his head still fuzzy from sleep. His raven hair messy from turning in his sleep and the static of rubbing against his pillow as he dreamed peacefully. Not ready to face the day yet, but then again, the sun wasn't even up yet but the morning chorus was taking place already.

For whatever reason his body was telling him to get up or at least temporarily rouse from sleep for some reason. Calling him from the peaceful oblivion of dreams and rest to face reality briefly. The dim light of morning hinting in the sky and lighting up the outline of the city, the inky blue slowly changing into light blue.

He had slept peacefully for the most part like he just said, but his body compulsively woke him. No longer wanting to rest and face the world and enjoy another day of whatever he wished. Though he had no desire to get up yet whatsoever, it was far too early for that sort of thing after all.

He was still drowsy as hell, his body telling him to go back to sleep but he could not. His peaceful comfort now disturbed making it harder for him to relax and fall back asleep as his mind raced with thoughts. Later on, he would have to make food and start studying for an upcoming test after summer break.

He took his studies as seriously as his love for water and swimming. Nothing would get in the way of it and no matter what he took his future seriously, knowing he had to start considering some things. He, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei were second years in high school, meaning they had to take the second stage of their future very seriously.

Suddenly he heard a sleepy moan come from beside him under the covers, snapping his train of thought. He blinked in surprise laying there for a while in a daze before turning his head to the source of the sound. Completely forgetting for a second that he was at home and laying in his bed with another human being.

Upon finding it, his expression softened to a more tender one and a warm smile of adoration slowly appeared on his face. All of his previous worries slipping away into nonexistence. His stress relief and happiness laying beside him, reminding him to take everything one step at a time and just enjoy the moment instead of worrying.

Rin was laid beside Haru curled up tightly showing his inner emotional side compared to his often stoic or thoughtful expression. Willingly sleeping close to the raven-haired male of his own accord. His arms were wrapped tightly around Haru's waist in a protective manner, his head buried into Haru's chest. Even in sleep protecting Haru and wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Though he may have acted tough and stubborn around everyone else, in truth Rin was a very emotional individual. The fact that he slept in fetal position at night proved that point. He was just a complicated person who had been through hurt and difficulty, causing him to be bad at believing in himself and awkward at showing his feelings openly.

Like the rest of them Rin had his own dreams and goals that he had been working on while he had been away. More than anything, other than becoming a professional swimmer. Rin wanted to swim alongside his friends like he had in the past, alongside Haru especially as his equal. To find himself again after he lost part of it as back in the past.

To make his late father proud of him and to reach his full potential, wanting to go all the way with his techniques and abilities. He couldn't stand failure which was why he went to Australia in the first place to better his skills as a swimmer. Not wanting to give up after he had come all this way, or it would have all been for nothing.

In the end, all he had wanted was to prove how good he was, how much stronger he was compared to his childhood. Showing that by leaving he had grown as a person and learned from his mistakes in the past. So, he could stay beside Haru and continue swimming with him and their friends like he had before.

Haru then turned over slowly making sure not to sleep the other boy beside him, knowing that Rin was grouchy when he didn't get enough sleep from experience. His arms wrapping slowly around Rin in a protective manner as he changed position. Instinctively trying to keep him safe as if he were fragile as glass.

Burying his nose in his maroon locks and closing his eyes as he did so, breathing in his familiar scent that made his heart race and yet at the same time calmed his soul. He had always had a strong connection to Rin, ever since they were kids. Rin being someone who brought out strange feelings in him, yet made him realize his passions.

He had felt so bad for being the reason Rin left as a kid, wanting to spend his life making it up to him. Hating the fact that he hurt him so deeply without meaning to or even realizing that he had. Now that he was back in his arms again, he was never letting him go. He would follow Rin no matter what, no matter where the path led them.

As he thought this over in his head he felt his eyes grow weary, sleep starting to overcome him again. All this thinking and reminiscing so early in the morning had made him tired again. It was probably best he sleep a little longer, it was still very early on. Breakfast could wait, hell maybe they would do brunch.

He wanted to enjoy this moment, laying in the early hours of morning holding the man he loved in his arms. As happy as he was when he was submerged in the blue depths of water. Slowly, Haru closed his eyes and fell asleep still holding Rin closely in his arms.


End file.
